Dio Brando vs Carnage
Carngaedio.jpg|HuntressAlive Dio Brando vs Carnage is a What-if Death Battle adopted by HuntressAlive featuring Dio Brando from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and Carnage from Marvel Comics. Description Jojo's Bizarre Adventure vs Marvel Comics !, the confrontation of the cold-blooded assassins who rejected their humanity and have the help of an extra partner. Interlude Cues:(Wiz & Boomstick ) Ruby: The murderers are born with a simple and plain purpose that their very name indicates and is killing cold blood to everything that moves Miles: And everything is born in the greatest of cases for family reasons, but these two only kill for the pleasure of doing it Ruby:'''Cletus Kasady the destitute criminal with a symbiote aka carnage '''Miles: And Dio Brando, the vampire destroyer of the Joestar tie, she's Ruby and I Miles Ruby: It will be our job to analyze their weapons powers and abilities to discover who would win in a DEATH BATTLE! Who will Win? Dio Brando Carnage Probably Dio Brando Probably Carnage I don't know Who do you want to Win? DIO Cletus What is more psychotic? DIO Carnage Carnage shatters DEATH BATTLE! Cues:(Ultimate Marvel VS Capcom 3 - Theme of Carnage ) Profile *Age:??? *Male gender *Weight: 86 kg *Green eyes *Red hair *Green eyes Ruby: '''The universe of Marvel is full of very strange beings from other corners of the universe. All kinds of aliens are there. '''Miles: Test me. Talking more about the character of today, the favorite killer of many, Cletus Kasady from a very young age was a class sadist. Ruby: As we heard he killed his grandmother, his dog and almost his mother. In the orphanages, he was extremely ill with the others, and when he thought he had the love of his life, he rejected it and as a result killed and burned the Orphanage. 'Miles: '''Jo ... And just being the beginning. Turning to different aspects of him, he really has an obsession with blood, very inexplicable. '''Ruby: '''Later I would be taken to an island where I would be taken behind bars. But here would change his life to meet Eddie Brock who was with him in the same cell. When the Venom symbiote arrived for Eddie to leave the prison without knowing it, he left a part of whom he would catch because he detested the latter. Turning Cletus into Carnage, the generator of the biggest massacres. Skills Feats Flaws Dio Brando stops the time in DEATH BATTLE! Intermission '''Ruby ':All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all. 'Miles:'It's time for a Death Battle! DEATH BATTLE! Conclusion Next Time... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:"Blood" themed Death Battles Category:Disney vs Anime Category:"Team leaders" themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles